


Ascending Paths

by elrond50



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-15
Updated: 2003-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paths V</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascending Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to B'Lane, she made this happen. And to Chad, he knows why.

## Ascending Paths

by Elrond50

<http://www.ElrondsIsle.com>

* * *

Author's 

Ascending Paths 

Martha awoke in the middle of the night, something she rarely did but having an injured guest heightened her motherly instincts. Walking down the hall quietly, she peered in Clark's room, the door being slightly ajar. The bed was rumpled but empty. Concern flashed through her, along with a burst of anger. She moved briskly down the hall, opening the door to the guestroom as silently as possible, and saw Clark sleeping on top of the comforter but wrapped around Whitney like another layer of warmth -- and protection. Her maternal instincts flared and she was slightly shamed for jumping to conclusions. Walking in, she grabbed a light blanket to drape over Clark. 

She let her hand caress his forehead, pulling back a lock of hair that had fallen over his face. She peered at Whitney, the pain lines around his eyes were less pronounced while he was asleep. Retracing her steps, she shut the down and went back to bed. Clark was with Whitney should he need anything. The accident that led to his discharge was enough to give him nightmares, of that she was certain. She hoped that Clark could chase them away; he deserved that much at least. 

* * *

Clark stirred, light snoring breaking his own repose. His sense of time and the lack of light told him it was still deep in the night; he also noticed that a blanket had materialized over him. The memory of Whitney's moans of pain came back to him. He'd moved as fast as possible to get o Whitney, curling around him, stroking his hair, whispering that it was all right. It had taken a few minutes but Whit had calmed.

A light rain pecked softly but insistently on the guest room window. The small snores and even breathing stopped. 

"Clark?" The sleep-filled voice next to him was husky and soft. Sexy. 

Clark stroked Whitney's hair. "Shhh, you had a nightmare earlier. I came in to make sure you were okay." 

Whitney turned his body to look at Clark as best he could with the night so dark. Sitting up a bit, he hissed at the sudden jolt of pain as his back protested his movements. 

Clark heard the wince and felt the small lurch next to him. "Hey, don't hurt yourself." 

Whitney smiled at the naked concern in his voice. "You can get in bed with me...if you want." 

Clark shifted and raised the covers, slipping in next to Whitney. He lifted Whit's T-shirt and began to massage the straining back muscles. "Relax, go back to sleep, its still early." The tremors beneath his fingers stopped, and he spooned against Whitney's naked back. Moving carefully, he dropped a hand to pull off his pajama bottoms, leaving him clothed only in his briefs as he hugged Whitney close and also fell back asleep. 

* * *

Martha heard the rain and automatically adjusted the day's work routine in her mind. Jonathan was up already; the smell of coffee alerting her to that fact even before she registered the absence of his warmth next to her. She rose, dressed, and headed to the kitchen, making it as far as the staircase before deciding to check on the boys again. Peering into the guest room, her emotions skittered in several directions.

The covers were no longer a barrier between them. The boys were snuggled beneath the comforter with Whitney was using Clark as a pillow and Clark treating Whitney like a giant Teddy bear. Part of her was happy to see Clark so content and Whitney so relaxed. Her instincts told her that nothing had happened, but it would soon. Her baby had been hurt so much already, she could not bear it if his heart was broken again. 

Closing the door, she went down to the kitchen, for coffee and calm. Jonathan would have to be told, prepared, but when? 

Coming into the kitchen, Martha found Jonathan sitting at the table reading the newspaper. "Morning." She paused to kiss his temple as she passed behind him As she poured her first cup, she heard his chair scrape the floor, felt his arms encircle her waist. A soft kiss lit on her cheek. 

"Martha? Did Clark sleep in the loft last night?" 

She leaned back onto his chest lightly as she worked on her coffee. "No, he's in the guestroom with Whitney." She turned in his arms, looking up to catch his eyes. "I think Whitney had a nightmare and Clark stayed. Nothing happened Jon." 

Jonathan pulled away and sat down again. "You sure about that?" 

Martha came to the table and sat down. Sipping her coffee, she pondered where to begin. "Yes." She placed her hand on his, forcing him to meet her soft gaze. "Jon, it will happen. I don't know when, but, I think we should be calm about this. Clark is going to be 18 soon." 

Jonathan said nothing, squeezed his wife's hand and nodded in agreement. The Sports section suddenly held renewed interest for him. 

* * *

Shifting, Whitney felt the arms around him tighten reflexively. He remembered that Clark had joined him in the bed sometime during the night. Shifting again to get more comfortable, Whitney realized that he was half on top of Clark. 

He managed to focus on his watch. It was still early, so he rolled onto his side and listened to the rain. An arm came around his waist and he felt Clark nuzzle the back of his neck. Leaning back into the embrace, Whitney got comfortable and dozed for a moment until Clark snuggled closer and began to grind against him. For the first time in a long time, Whitney felt his hormones race and he responded by grinding back a little. The soft moan against his neck and the realization of where he was stopped him cold. 

Whitney's sudden movement and a hiss of pain pulled Clark out of the blissful place had been visiting. He was painfully hard, and was holding his best friend, but it ended. Clark sat up as Whitney edged away. "Hey, you okay?" 

Whitney rolled onto his back, letting a sigh out. "Fine." 

Clark reached over, placing an arm on the other side of Whit's body, looking down on his friend. "Liar, I heard you hiss. Is your back okay?" 

Looking in those green eyes that held so much concern, Whitney was lost. "Fine Clark. I moved too fast, that's all." 

Clark settled next to Whitney, keeping an arm around him. He looked into bottomless blue eyes, leaned, and kissed him full on the lips. It was only their third kiss, and it deepened quickly, becoming heated and hungry. A kiss unlike the others in its intensity. 

Whitney pulled back, vividly aware of Clark's heat and hardness. And his own. "Wow. That was..." 

Clark placed a finger on Whitney's mouth to silence him and leaned in again for another kiss. Breaking it, he murmured, "I am so happy we finally did that." He moved closer, sliding his body along Whitney's kissing him again, running a hand down Whitney's flank to his hip, his thigh... He was startled when Whitney pushed him back. 

"I can't...your parents are downstairs...I don't want to abuse their hospitality." Whitney pulled back and rolled gingerly out of bed. Clark followed. 

"Okay...but I really want to..." Clark closed the scant distance between them, kissing Whitney and eliminating any distance between them. 

"BOYS BREAKFAST!" came the call from downstairs. 

Whitney pulled back, breathless and a little ashamed. He hadn't felt the desire for sex since his injury, but Clark's arousal pressing against his body was bringing the hunger back with a vengeance. "I need a shower, be down in a moment." 

Clark nodded and left the room to get dressed in his own. 

* * *

Whitney walked to the shower, his mind, body, and heart in a whirlwind. He turned on the water, letting it get hot as he stripped off his boxers. Martha had left a clean towel and wash cloth draped over the bar that bisected the frosted glass shower door, and Whitney took the cloth with him as he stepped in, slid the door closed, and let the steam and spray soak in as he mulled over his dilemma. 

'Okay, I'm scared... Scared of the future...scared of a boyfriend on the rebound, scared of everything.' But on the plus side, when he raised his arms to wash his hair, Whitney realized that he was not as sore as he usually was upon waking in the morning. The kiss had weakened his defenses even more, `So much for going slow.' 

He started at a hard rap on the bathroom door, then smiled when Clark's frost-blurred silhouette moved toward the sink. 

"Sorry to intrude, but I'm leaving you some clothes." 

"Thanks." 

Clark was just a well-defined blob, but Whit could tell that he was standing by the sink looking at the shower door. Whit grinned widely. If Clark was hoping to catch a glimpse of something silhouetted in the shower, he must be sadly disappointed, because that towel on the shower door completely hid Whitney from the waist down. 

"Looking for something, Clark?" Whitney asked innocently, barely managing not to laugh. 

"No! Just... No!" 

"Oh. Okay. I'll be out in a minute." 

"Yeah, right." Clark made a hasty departure and Whitney laughed out loud. 

God, if felt good to laugh. To relax. To feel safe. Spending just one day in the warmth of the Kent household had been enough to start pulling Whitney out of his own head. Even with the tension in the household, it was infinitely better than the last two years. Spending the night in Clark's arms... that was taking him places he had thought he might never be ready to go again. 

"Tread carefully, Whitney," he cautioned himself, but his smile didn't quite go away. When he dried off and slipped into Clark's clothes, the smile returned full force. Looking at the man in the mirror, he was surprised at how different peaceful sleep in the arms of a friend and a little happiness made him look. 

Pulling the T-shirt over his head, he smiled at his reflection again. "Well, breakfast and a little more relaxing, and you just might look human again." 

* * *

Martha thought it was almost funny how both boys acted at breakfast. The slight blushes, the lingering glances when neither thought the other was looking. It was sweet, but it fueled her fears about the relationship. Her heart told her that Clark could not handle heartbreak again. Watching Clark clear the table and seeing Whitney's eyes follow, everything she needed to see was in that look. They liked each other. Given half a chance, they would fall in love. 

Placing her fears aside, Martha pledged to give them that chance. "Clark, the weather is going to get worse later, I think now is a good time to take Whitney to pick up a few of his things." 

Clark looked at the ground, trying not to betray his excitement at the thought of some time alone with Whitney. "Okay, Mom." 

Martha could tell what where Clark's thoughts were heading. "Hurry home, its going to storm all day and I don't want you two caught someplace in a flood." 

Whitney stood up from the kitchen table. "Yes, ma'am." Clark grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door. He vaguely heard Clark say good-bye to Martha. 

* * *

"I really like your house, Whit." Clark kissed him as they entered the quiet Fordman home. 

"We have to hurry, Clark. Weathermoms are always right." Whitney pulled away from another kiss and went to his room. His duffle was on the floor, still packed with most of his clothes. Picking it up, Whitney turned to leave, but Clark was blocking the door. 

"Perfect, we have time then." Clark pulled Whitney into another tight embrace, rubbing his body against Whit's. His cock was aching, having been hard for most of the morning. 

"Clark...no. I...I want to take my time, do it right." Whitney stammered between kisses. Clark's arousal was pressing into his hip. His own groin was tightening with desire, but he pulled back and sat on his bed. "Clark..." 

Clark sat down next to him. "We can do it right later, need you now." Clark kissed him again. 

Whitney kissed Clark, dropping a hand to cup his crotch. Unbuttoning the fly, Whitney began to reach in but was stopped by Clark. He pulled away from the kiss, and Whitney was puzzled. "What?" 

Clark blushed. "I really want to...just...ummm. I'm not all that." 

Whitney looked at Clark, trying to figure out what he was trying to say. "Excuse me?" 

Sighing, Clark allowed Whitney's hand to reach into his boxers. "I'm not...very big." 

Whitney ran his hand along the length of Clark's cock. Leaning forward, he kissed him deeply. "Feels just fine." Freeing Clark from the confines of his boxers, Whitney began to jerk him off. Swallowing the whimpers as they kissed, Whit could tell Clark was close. The cock in his hand began to pulse and soon his hand was sticky. Pulling back, he looked at the mess on his hand and the cock in it. He looked at Clark, saw another blush. 

"Sorry...but...being as tall as I am...I think I should be...bigger." Clark's voice betrayed his sudden nervousness. 

Whitney picked up the towel from the prior morning and wiped his hand clean. "Clark, I've seen a few, yours is fine. Perfect handful actually." Standing up, he pulled Clark to his feet and kissed him again. "Come on, let's get back before your mom worries." 

Clark placed a hand on Whit's shoulder to stop him. "What about you?" 

Whitney turned and smiled. "I'm good. Will you carry that for me?" Batting his eyelashes, he got the desired result, a hearty laugh. 

"Of course." Clark picked up the duffle with ease and then kissed Whitney again. He was still a little nervous but Whitney really didn't seem to care that he was average. Taking a deep breath, he hugged his best friend again. "I really want to reciprocate. Make you feel good." 

Laughing, Whitney hugged Clark tightly. "Clark, just being with you makes me feel great. That was a thank you." 

"You're welcome." 

Whitney led them out of the house and locked the door. Neither boy noticed that their hands linked every time they got close enough to touch. 

* * *

The raining continued through the day. Jon spent his time in the barn working on the tractor, and even went so far as to ask Clark for some help. For Clark, it was a mixed blessing. All these months of silence had been draining and chatting with his father the day before had felt wonderful, but it was obvious he and his dad would never see eye-to-eye over Lex. 

"So Dad, what are we working on?" 

Jonathan rolled out from under the tractor and looked up at his son. The bounce in his step and the smile on his face made Jonathan happy. The past few months had felt as though he was living with a stranger. 'If this is the result of being with Whitney, I'll take it.' "Well son, just changing the oil and a hose or two. Not much really." 

Clark was happy; an hour, two at the most and he would be free to spend the rest of the day with Whitney. "Let's get started." 

* * *

Martha decided to bake cookies. The weather was perfect for baking; the air was cool with the scent of rain. She walked into the living room and saw Whitney reading a book. "Do you need anything while I'm in the kitchen?"

Whitney looked up, startled out of the mystery novel. "No, thank you. Mrs....Martha. I'm fine." 

Martha was tempted to walk over and hug him. All her maternal instincts were invoked by the injured young man, but mostly because he had inspired her son to smile again. That was a priceless gift. "When is your mother returning?" 

"Four days. I can't believe you got her to stay the extra two days." 

Martha smiled and sat down near the boy. "We talk, often enough. She's needed a break and got one. You'll still be here when she gets back. It will make her return even better if we can get you looking healthier." 

Whitney sighed. "What did you tell her?" 

Martha smirked. "Nothing, except that I would take good care of you until she got back." 

Whitney groaned, shaking his head. "I am so going to get it." 

"Yes you are, but she will forgive you." Martha stood and started back to the kitchen. "Okay, I'll let you get back to your book." 

* * *

"Clark? Son? You still there?" Jon had been asking for a tool for a few moments.

Clark started. "Sorry dad...was thinking." 

Jonathan laughed suddenly. Getting up from under the tractor, he grabbed a rag and wiped his hands. "Thinking of the young man in the house?" The blush on his son's face said it all. Jon placed a hand on Clark's shoulder. "Son, I am very happy to see you smile. If he makes you happy, I'll support this." 

Clark did not know what to say. "... Thank you... I...I like him, a lot." 

Jonathan pulled Clark into a hug. "Don't rush anything, he's been through a great deal...and so have you. We're done, let's go bug your mother." 

* * *

Settling on the bed, Whitney grabbed the book and continued reading. A third murder victim had just been found on the construction site and detective--

The bed sagged as Clark climbed on. 

...and Detective Phillips would have to wait. 

"Aren't your parents still awake?" Whitney asked as he closed the book. 

Clark smiled and blushed at the same time. It was cute. "Mom asked if I slept well last night...she knows I was here most of it." 

"Oh." Whitney was beginning to understand the extraordinary powers that Martha Kent possessed. 

Clark draped an arm around his bunkmate. "Hey, its okay. I think mom likes us, or at least the idea of us. Dad commented that I seemed happy." Clark ran his hand inside of Whit's shorts and boxers. The hitch in breathing told Clark that Whitney was trying to stop his moans. He felt the cock thicken and lengthen. Whispering in Whit's ear, "Wow, you're...pretty big." 

"Eh, I don't think about it much." Whitney had always enjoyed the fact that he was hung, he just never bragged about it. 

Clark kissed him and continued to fondle the large cock. "I'm jealous, and horny." 

The idea was so tantalizing...Clark rubbing his cock, kissing him, making little sounds of pleasure that let Whitney know he was enjoying what he was doing. Rolling on his side, Whitney let Clark unzip his shorts and pull it out of his boxers. "I'm tempted, so tempted," he whispered. 

Clark changed his grip on Whit's dick, feeling the thickness, pondering the length. "I am jealous...You're bigger than Lex and Pete." 

Whitney bolted upright, forcing Clark to let go. "You had sex with Pete?" 

"NO! Just growing up...you compare equipment." Clark wanted to die of embarrassment at the moment. 

Whitney tucked his softening cock back in his boxers and fixed his shorts. He leaned over and kissed Clark. "I did that also...had a circle jerk once with a few of the guys. I think that was when I realized that guys really turned me on... I came first." 

Kissing Whitney back, Clark cupped the bulge between Whit's legs. "I really want to return the favor from earlier." 

"Guys?" The call came from the partially open door. Jonathan walked in and saw both of them on the bed. He could tell he walked in on the beginning of something. 'Ah, hormones.' "Martha and I are going to bed. Good night." He closed the door on his way out. 

Whitney wanted to die. There was no way for Jonathan to miss what was going on, or about to. "Fuck!" Whitney swore under his breath. 

Clark laughed. He kissed Whit again and fondled his crotch. "Come on, they went to sleep. I really want to." 

Moaning, Whitney felt his cock grow erect again, painfully confined in his clothes. He helped Clark removed his clothing and turned into Clark's shoulder as Clark jerked him off. 

"Yes, let me make you feel good. Come for me." Clark enjoyed playing with the big dick in his hand, he wanted to do more with it, but did not press his luck. The moan and sudden bite in his shoulder signaled that Whitney was close, then the stickiness landed on his stomach and hand. "Wow, must have been awhile." 

"Yeah," Whitney responded, out of breath. He slid inside the blankets, noticing that Clark was doing the same. "Thanks." 

Clark climbed in next to Whitney. "You are very welcome." He pulled him close for a kiss and settled in for the night. 

* * *

The next day was Whitney's last with the Kents. His mother would be back and he would go home. It was funny; he knew he could take care of himself, but he liked the attention that the Kents gave him. 'Two years of loneliness...running away was not very smart.'

Sighing, he looked out over the pasture. It was a beautiful summer day, the air warm but not hot. Whitney turned and watched as Clark walked towards him. He was waiting by the fence as instructed. They had not discussed it, but Whitney thought of Clark as his boyfriend. 'My first boyfriend!' The thought brought butterflies to his stomach; the smile that was sent his way warmed him more than the summer air. 

"Hey, come on. I know the perfect place for a picnic," Clark called from a path. He was carrying a cooler and what looked liked blankets. 

"Your mom's food in there?" It had become a joke after Clark burned the popcorn on Whitney's second night at the farm. 

"Yes!" Clark could not stop smiling. "Come on, slowpoke, the sandwiches will get cold." Clark led them through the flower filled meadow to a clump of trees, providing the perfect shaded area. 

Whitney leaned against a tree as Clark laid out the blankets. Clark had on shorts and a old T-shirt, exposing his long legs to the sun. Feeling Clark grab his him, Whitney fell willingly into an embrace. "Hi." 

"Hi yourself." Clark smiled. He pulled Whitney close and kissed again, settling his back against a tree for support. The heat of the kiss built, passion that had simmered for the past few days, with brief outlets, began to boil forth. "Whitney..." his voice heavy with need. "Please?" 

Whitney pulled back and saw the deep desire in the green eyes before him. He slipped a hand under Clark's T-shirt, feeling the smooth chest and hard muscles. He felt Clark's hand lift his own shirt. Whitney pulled Clark's shirt off, leaned forward, and kissed Clark's chest. He ran his tongue along the pectoral slope, tasting the traces of sweat from the day's activities. "What about the sandwiches?" 

Clark moaned, leaned down and captured Whit's mouth with his own. "They are just as good cold," he muttered, his lips fluttering against Whitney's. "Please?" Clark cupped Whitney's crotch, noting the hardness, and he hurriedly removed layers of clothing keeping him from his prize. 

The feelings he'd been fighting were now front and center, and the hand rubbing his crotch completely decimated his will -- and any desire -- to fight them. He tugged at Clark's clothes. His hands trembled, but somehow he managed to get Clark's shorts and briefs off. Clark's kiss along his collar bone made him shudder with desire. 

"Please? Whitney...I really...please?" Clark moaned against the neck he was kissing. 

Whitney moved back and pushed Clark down so he was lying on the ground. Covering Clark's body with his own, Whitney kissed Clark with a fierceness he had never known. Clark reached to his shorts and handed him a tube of lubricant. Pulling back Whitney looked into those lust filled eyes. "You planned this?" 

Clark moaned, leaning up to kiss Whitney again. "No, I hoped. Please?" 

Whitney moved behind Clark, slicking his fingers, a thought stopped him. "Clark, do you have a condom?" 

Clark turned to lock eyes with his friend. "No...You can't hurt me. Please?" 

Whitney swallowed his doubts and went back to slicking Clark's entrance. The tight heat encased his fingers, his thoughts turned to how it would feel around his cock. A loud groan signaled that Clark was ready. Squeezing a few more drops on his cock, he slicked it and spooned behind Clark. "Ready?" He asked as he kissed the warm neck next to him. 

"Yes, please... I've wanted this since I saw you were back home...since I knew you were here." Clark moaned as he was penetrated. Whitney was bigger, thicker, longer than the two others who had done this. Willing himself to relax, Clark felt Whitney push forward, Clark's breathing became ragged, he was on edge. 

"Oh man!" Whitney had never felt such pleasure. It took a few moments, as Clark adjusted to Whit's cock, but finally he was balls deep. He took a moment to regain his composure, letting the tight heat engulf his throbbing cock. He placed a hand on Clark's hip and began to move in and out. He had never fucked anyone without a condom, and the intense feelings were overwhelming. 

"FUCK!" Clark groaned, "Oh...fuck...oh!" He thrashed his head side to side, the large cock in him sending his body on overload. "AWW!!" Clark came without touching his cock and felt Whitney shudder behind him. 

Whitney felt Clark's orgasm and he could not stop his from happening. "Clark...that was...wow. Sorry it was quick." Whitney pulled out and lay flat on his back. The awkward angle he'd been in placed more stress on his back than usual. The kiss on his neck and mouth made him smile again. 

"Hungry?" Clark asked but then looked closely at Whitney. "You okay?" Carefully pulling Whitney into his arms, he dropped one to rub the tender back muscles. "Sorry." 

Whitney hugged Clark, relaxing into the massage he was giving him. "I'm fine, and yes, I'm hungry." Whit sighed as Clark broke away to get the cooler and grab their underwear. Whitney slipped his boxers on and watched as Clark stepped into his briefs. 

"Clark? About the no condom thing?" He was curious, not that it hadn't been incredible, but safe sex had been drilled into his head forever. 

Clark blushed. "I feel...squishy at the moment." Clark slipped his shorts on and brought the food out. Looking at Whitney out of the corner of his eye, Clark decided to take a risk. "It's okay...all I can say is you can't hurt me." 

It took a moment but finally the words registered and Whitney simply moved closer and kissed Clark. "We don't have to talk about it...it was amazing." Before he knew, his lips were being caressed by Clark's, a feeling Whit did not think he would ever tire of. 

Clark backed off, "Okay, I am hungry." Settling back against the tree, he pulled Whitney to rest against him. They ate in silence, basking in the companionship they developed. It was perfect until they had to go back. They got dressed, sharing a quick kiss, and walked back hand in hand to the farm house. 

* * *

Martha saw them walking down the path from the wildflower meadow, the linked hands and casual closeness told her all she needed to know. 'They are no longer just friends.' She saw Jon wave to the boys as he walked from the barn to the house.

Jon opened the door, his mind in fog. "Martha?" 

He knew. Or suspected. "Yes, I believe so Jon...don't say anything." Jon shook his head and washed his hands in the sink. "Martha, I want you know that I am fine with this. In fact, I am going to take you to dinner tonight." 

Martha was stunned. "Jonathan? You want to leave them alone?" 

"I think we should. Give them a little time to talk, to sort out how they feel after taking that step." Jon grinned at Martha's expression. "Surprised you didn't I?" 

Martha hugged her husband. "Dinner would be great." 

* * *

Clark watched his parents drive away. His mom had left something for them to eat in the oven but Clark did not want food. He wanted to spend time with his friend-turned-boyfriend. Walking up the stairs, he went to the guest room and found Whitney reading again. "Hey, they left." Clark closed the door and settled on the bed next to Whitney.

Whitney put his book down and leaned over to kiss Clark. He still had his concerns over moving so fast, but they got lost in the light of the passion and friendship they shared. "Okay." He grabbed one of Clark's hands to hold. Their kiss turned passionate. "Clark?" 

Clark looked at the fire blazing in those deep blue eyes and realized, ` _I did that_!' "Yes?" 

Whitney saw the silly smile on Clark's face and laughed as he kissed him again. He ran his hands down Clark's body, blazing a trail directly to his crotch. "Shall we put the time to good use?" 

Clark chuckled as he began to remove his clothes and then helped Whitney out of his. He grabbed Whit's hands and pinned them to the bed above Whit's head, then began to lick Whitney's chest. Taking his time, he followed the light blond trail to Whitney's dick. His tongue licked the flared mushroom head, tracing around the glans, while his hand worked up and down the thick shaft. Clark placed the head in his mouth and swallowed the top part of the dick, taking it deep. The moans of pleasure encouraged him to slow down and savor the taste and feel of Whitney. 

Clark's mouth was a touch of Heaven, but Whitney did not want to shoot too soon. He dropped a hand to gently push Clark off his cock. "Don't want to come yet," he mumbled. Pulling Clark up to him, he kissed the beautiful lips as they rolled, switching places so Whitney could slide down Clark's torso coming to his cock so he could return the blow job. It was not the largest cock he'd ever sucked, but it tasted the best. He nipped on the skin covering the head, pushing it back with his tongue. Burying the cock in his mouth, he wanted to make Clark feel as good as he made him feel. A hand on his head stopped him. The look of shear ecstasy on Clark's face made Whitney's heart leap with joy. 

Clark's head was thrown back in pleasure, but he didn't want it to end too soon, either.. "Whitney...please make love to me..." 

The words aroused a host of emotions in Whitney, but they healed him more than anything. His fear no longer governed him, giving way to a more dangerous desire for Clark. Without a word, he reached for the tube from earlier and got off the bed. Motioning to Clark, he placed the long legs on his shoulders and prepared to enter his friend for the second time. Eye contact was made and held as his cock went deep into Clark, the moan a cry to fuel Whit's desire. Time stopped moving, as they met each other's movements with matching rhythm. 

Clark had never felt so desired...and loved. He could see it, those blue eyes locked on his. The deep movements in him forcing moans from his throat. Yielding to the passion, he reached up and pulled Whitney into a kiss, a soul-searing kiss to match the depths he felt from his friend. His cock was now pressed between both hard stomachs, the friction driving him into a frenzy. The cock in him making him crazy with pleasure, he could hold back no longer, and covered both stomachs with his essence. 

Whitney felt Clark come, around his dick, on his stomach, and the moan in his mouth; and did so as well, filling Clark for the second time. Breathless, he fell onto Clark, spent. Arms wrapped him in a blanket of companionship, and Whit smiled. He pulled back so Clark could get on the bed properly and joined him. "That was...amazing." 

Clark pulled Whitney into a hug and grabbed the blanket to cover them. "Yes, it was." He kissed him again and ran his hand along Whitney's flank. He earned a laugh for it. "Ticklish?" 

Whitney laughed again, and tickled Clark. "Yes...and so are you." It was so right, this. His fears were still there but he needed this...wanted it as well. "Clark...thanks for being...persistent." 

Clark stilled, and looked at Whitney in the eyes. "No, thank you for giving us a chance...it is worth it." 

Whitney did not respond with words, but a kiss. 

* * *

Martha and Jon climbed the stairs, noting the door was closed. She wanted to knock but did not want to intrude. They had checked and the dinner she had left had gone untouched. Jon's hand on her shoulder steered Martha towards their bedroom. 

"They will be fine. Whitney has been good for Clark." 

Martha nodded as she shut their bedroom door. "And Clark has been good for Whitney." 

Jonathan laughed and settled on the bed. "I guess we wait then, to see what happens." 

"That is all that concerns me, what happens next." 

* * *

Clark walked up to the Fordman house. A week had passed since Whitney had left the farm and Clark missed having him near all the time, but they met as often as they could. Two days ago, he'd gone into town to meet Whit at the Talon and found him surrounded by his old teammates and well wishers. Certain he couldn't compete with that adoring crowd, Clark had wanted to turn around and go home but Whitney had spotted him standing at the window, and his smile told Clark all he needed to know. Whitney had spoken a few polite words to his old friends, then hurried out to meet Clark.

That single, simple act had spoken volumes to Clark about where he stood in Whitney's life. 

Clark cleared his thoughts and looked at the emerald green Toyota Forerunner in the driveway; Whitney's newest baby. It had been fun going to Granville to shop for a new vehicle with Whitney, and Clark had been amazed that Whitney didn't want a truck. 

"Bad news for me," had been Whit's answer when Clark asked why not. So he got a great deal on a pre-owned Forerunner. 

"Clark? Are you ever going to come in?" 

Clark looked over his shoulder and saw Betty Fordman smiling at him from the doorway. "Sorry. How are you?" 

Betty laughed. "I am well. And leaving. I'll see you two on Sunday...and Clark, let Whitney make the popcorn." 

Clark got a hug as she walked to her car. Clearly, he was never going to live down burning the popcorn the one time. ` _Not my fault Whitney's ass is so great_!' he thought, but figured it was best to keep that excuse to himself. 

The storm-door slapped noisily as Whitney came out of the house and hugged him as he waved good-bye to his mom. Clark hugged Whitney back. "Hi!" 

Whitney led Clark inside the house and then kissed him. "Hi, love." Whitney blushed at saying that, but it was how he felt, no denying it any longer. 

Clark's heart suddenly went a million miles a second. "Hi." Clark kissed him again, holding Whitney as close as possible. 

"So, ready for a nice relaxing weekend?" Whitney asked. 

Clark let go, and headed to the living room. "I don't know about relaxing. You owe me a rematch!" 

Whitney laughed and pulled Clark into another hug. "Okay, Madden 2004 tournament shall begin...loser has to do what the winner wants in bed..." 

Clark laughed and settled back to kick Whitney's ass. "Bring it on. How are you at giving tongue baths?" 

* * *

They boys settled in Whitney's room, getting comfortable in his Queen sized bed. They'd had sex on the couch and then again in the shower. Clark nestled against Whitney's chest, enjoying the simple act of being touched...and loved. 

"Whitney?" 

"Yeah?" Came the sleep heavy response. 

Clark turned off the bedside lamp and snuggled closely to his savior. "I could get used to this." He felt an arm caress his back. 

"Me too." 

They fell asleep, safe in each other's arms. 

Author's Notes II: This series is now AU, after the events in Visage. It will continue as planned. 


End file.
